


【米英】I hate you, I love you

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3P请注意, M/M, 现代米&独战米X英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 独战米在著名大雨场景前夜不知为何穿越到现代，遇见了已经解开误会恩爱多年的现代米英。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	【米英】I hate you, I love you

Warning: three-way.

Summery: 独战米在著名大雨场景前夜不知为何穿越到现代，遇见了已经解开误会恩爱多年的现代米英。

称呼说明：独战米-美利坚，独战英-英格兰，现代米英夫夫-美国和英国、互相会叫对方人类名字。

独战米是敏感反叛青少年设定，对英的抗拒心达到了最高水平，心里虽然出现了某些奇怪的痒痒的感情，但是他并没有发现，只是把它们一股脑混进了反抗心里。

滥俗设定对不起，但是three-way爱好者真的不能不飙起来。

正文开始

美利坚站在无人的走廊，午后的阳光透过明亮的玻璃照在他蓝色的军服上。

明明就在刚才为止，自己还在和同伴商议明天的战况。漆黑的乌云在远处无比显眼，如果明天下起大雨，这对于枪支的使用会是一个很难解决的问题。

“我出去再观察一下天气，山姆，把望远镜给我。”说着，他向后退了一步，那是美利坚准备转身离开的习惯动作，从小时候起就是这样，那个他不愿意想起的人曾经无数次地要他改掉这个坏习惯。

右脚后跟被什么东西阻挡了退路，美利坚的身体在力矩的作用下不可抑制地向后倒去。

啊，如果真的因为这个摔坏了脑袋，那可能会被所有人嘲笑到世界末日吧。

在后脑勺重击在地板上的前一秒，美利坚脑中闪过了这样的念头。

然而，等他再次睁开眼，昏暗的房间消失了，取而代之的是阳光明媚的宽阔走廊，干净明亮到近乎不存在的玻璃窗外传来知了的叫声。

我这是昏迷到夏天了？

与窗外的夏日景象相悖离的是室内的温度，自己依旧穿着整齐的军装，却一点都不觉得炎热，反而脸上还有阵阵凉意。

该死，我难道真的就那么摔死了？

美利坚沿着走廊向前走去，想看看这里到底是天堂还是地狱，以及问一问守门的人他一个国家意识体怎么和普通人一样摔一跤就这么完蛋了。

楼廊尽头的拐角处传来脚步声响，美利坚刚要上前向来人搭话，就看见了从墙角闪出的那张脸。

“美国？”许久没有见面、只从望远镜里看见过几次的英格兰不知为何没有穿着他的红色军服，他看着美利坚，夸张的眉毛因为眉头肌肉的皱起而搅作一团。

美利坚全身肌肉紧绷，反射性地想要伸手抓过身后的枪，却摸了个空，于是只能摆出一副戒备的样子。

然而身为敌人的英格兰却没有半分平日里的剑拔弩张，他满脸疑惑地向他走来。

“怎么穿成这样，故意的吗？虽然我的七月病早都痊愈了，但这样可一点都不好玩啊my dear.”

美利坚完全不知道面前的英格兰在说些什么，但他还是听懂了头号敌人的最后一个称谓。

My dear？他在叫谁？

他看了看四周，走廊上除了他们并没有其他人。

是在叫…我吗？

英格兰依旧皱着眉，似乎对没有回答问题的人有些不满，他稍微错开了一直盯着自己的目光，两颊好像有些鼓起来，“是因为我不让你吃汉堡吗？那也是因为你最近突然体重又上升了…啊！我可不是因为担心你的身体之类的，我是为了我自己！你要是变成胖子丢人的可是我啊！我可不想被胡子混蛋和王耀嘲笑……”

他又讲了一大堆美利坚听不懂的东西，一边说还一边偷偷瞥着他。这样的表情和语气让美利坚的心脏又莫名地有些发痒。

面前的英格兰对他没有一丝敌意，甚至还有些习惯性的亲昵。

正在美利坚开始怀疑是不是这个人也撞坏脑子的时候，英格兰突然向他伸出手。

沉浸在思考里的美利坚没有来得及躲避，于是那只手贴上了他的额头，带着遥远记忆中的温度。

“亲爱的你怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？刚才开会的时候还好好的…”

“嘿英国！一会儿晚餐想要吃什么，先说好我可不要你的司康饼啊哈哈哈！”

还没等美利坚挥开额头上的手，更没等他细想怎么又跑出来了一句亲爱的，墙角就传来了响亮无比的说话声。

于是英格兰的脸色突然变了。

“我说英国，你怎么走那么快，这么不想见我吗honey…”终于，那个声音的主人出现在视线中，他一只手插在夹克口袋里，一只手拿着一个杯子一样的东西，上面还插着一根管子。

那个男人顶着和美利坚几乎一模一样的脸和发型，那有些吵人的声音明显不是他的兄弟马修，而正是美利坚自己。

来人在看见美利坚的瞬间，一把捏爆了手里的杯子，棕褐色的液体喷溅一地。

“What the fuck？！”他快步冲到两人面前，拉走了大睁着眼睛会不过神的英格兰，“你你你，你是什么恶搞节目派来整蛊英国的吗？！”

他也说了些根本听不懂的话，紧紧搂着怀里的英格兰，像是有人要抢走他一样。

顶着自己面孔的男人和英格兰如此亲密，这幅景象让美利坚一阵恶寒，他皱起眉头警戒地问道，“英格兰，这是你搞出的什么把戏吗，还有这个男人到底是谁？”

男人怀里的英格兰还是张着嘴一动不动，而抱着他的那个美利坚听见英格兰这个称呼，表情从戒备突然变成了震惊。

美利坚看到他非常明显的吞了一下口水，然后打量着他的军服，有些心虚地小声问道，“你，你还记得自己刚才是在哪里吗？”

“啊？我在约克郡的会议室里…”

还没等他说完，那个男人就连连后退了好几步，扯得英格兰总算回过神来，挣脱怀抱仔细看着美利坚，让美利坚有些不自在。

“天…那，那不是梦吗？那个不是梦？？还是说现在这个也是梦？？？这到底是怎么一回事啊！！！！”

在英格兰和被那一声大叫吸引而来的其他国家的讲解下，美利坚总算明白自己似乎是来到了三百多年后的时代。

在这个时代，他已经变成了那个隐约能看出发胖危机的美国，而面前的这个英国也好像比他印象里的英格兰矮了一些。

“那个时候的美国啊，可真是令人怀念呢～怎么样，哥哥我和以前没有变化吧，还是这么的美丽动人～”

法国确实没有太大变化，除了换掉了他那身华丽到有些累赘的礼服。

“是以前的美国君啊，”一个笑眯眯的男人不知道为什么手里拿着一根金属的管子，“如果在这里把他解决掉的话世界就不会出现那么多麻烦了吧，所以解决掉解决掉……”

“等等啊俄罗斯，不要举着水管啦！”一个与其他人的长相都有些差别的人努力阻拦着他，但是因为身高不够，他一直在原地小跳着试图拿下那根他称作水管的东西。

美利坚觉得自己就像是个被围观的奇珍异兽，他有些尴尬，但更多的是焦急。第二天就有重要的战役，现在不是在这里吵闹的时候。

他想要问问回去的方法，可在场的五个人里，黑发的不认识，水管男怎么看都和他有仇，英国是头号敌人，站在一旁的那个美国像是在努力回想什么，表情十分扭曲。

只剩下一个法国，虽然感觉不太靠谱，但此刻他也没有别的选择。

“法国，你知道我该怎么回去吗？”

听见他这么问，法国没有回答，而是在第一时间看了一眼英国，这让正在与法国合作对抗英格兰的美利坚莫名恼火。

明明那么热心地为自己提供物资，在欧洲拖住英格兰的后腿，怎么现在却又站在他那一边了。

又被法国碰了碰胳膊的英国咳了一声，说道，“现在暂时还不知道你出现在这里的原因，我会联系美国的工作人员，明天让他们详细调查。”

“明天？明天我还要…”

“啊啊啊！好了好了，英国我们走吧，让他一个人在这里等着就行了！”一直默不作声的美国突然冲过来打断了美利坚的话，拽着英国的手想要将他拉走。

然而法国又拉着英国的另一个胳膊将他拖了回来，“喂，这小子怎么能就这么待在联合国总部，你们是想引起混乱吗？美国，自己的事情自己负责啊！”

“我看这里他跟你最熟，你带他走不就好了！”美国没有放开英国的手，用力将他又往自己身边拽了一些。

“哈？你是想让我被英国打死吗？哥哥不会上当的！”法国也不甘示弱，两只手都拽住了英国的手臂。

刺啦。

“你们两个……”左右两肩上被撕裂出两个大口，那一刻，英国的身后似乎出现了什么可怕的生物，“你们两个蠢货，都给我好好去死一遍！”

说着，英国一拳捶上法国的肚子，让他瞬间倒在了俄罗斯身上，又在即将被水管砸到前被中国扶了起来。

可是他嘴里另一个需要去死的人却没有受到任何惩罚，这让还在咳嗽的法国伸出手指着英国控诉，“重，重色轻友…咳咳！”

美利坚看着这一场闹剧，心中升腾起了深深的挫败感。他费尽心思想要成为的所谓“国家”，就是这样一群家伙吗。

“你今天就先住在美国家里吧，那里还有空余的客房，等他们查清楚这到底是怎么回事就可以回去了。”英国并没有理会法国，而是对美利坚正色道。

从刚才开始，英国就一副他已经安排好一切的样子，而大家也仿佛司空见惯，那个美国更是一声不吭，除了奇怪地看向自己几眼，就一直在盯着英国。

那个眼神十分陌生，但却总是让美利坚想起夕阳下的海港码头，海面闪着光亮，送来一艘艘大洋彼岸的船，却始终不见那个人的身影。

美利坚厌恶这些记忆。

他厌恶曾经对英格兰毫无保留的自己，他乖顺地等待着，因为他的到来而欢欣雀跃。可是英格兰呢？

美利坚不过是他用来掠夺的大陆，是他用来填补本国经济空洞的工具。

那些笑容，那些陪伴，都是他的欺骗。

“为什么我要听你的，英格兰？”美利坚看向英国，“明天，这场战争就要真正结束了，我再也不会是你的殖民地，再也不会被你的虚情假意骗得团团转。”

本来闹剧一般的气氛骤然变得紧绷，一时间没有一个人吭声。

英国动了动嘴，似乎想要说什么，然而却像是突然被呛到一样，剧烈咳嗽起来。

“亚瑟，你没事吧！”

美利坚被美国一把推开，差点撞在墙上。

而美国却无暇顾及从前的自己，只是紧张地看着咳个不停的英国。

一旁似乎被称作中国的国家悄悄戳了戳水管男，“啧啧啧伊万，开会前应该买个瓜来吃的。”

而水管男也终于把手里的危险物品不知道收在了哪里，依旧一脸笑眯眯，“耀，你想吃什么？我可以叫人送来。”

英国终于停下了咳嗽，他冲美国摇了摇头，表示自己没有事，然而发白的脸还是清楚地说明了他现在的状况。

美利坚也没有想到自己的话会让英国突然变成这个样子。

他已经很久都没有和英格兰说过话了。

这么多年，他只在战场上或远或近地看见过他，穿着红色的军服，严肃地指挥战局，那双眼睛里只写着对胜利的渴望以及对背叛的痛恨。

正如美利坚的心里只剩下愤怒。

美国两三步走到他面前，拽着美利坚的领子将他提起，低声警告道，“你，给我老老实实闭嘴，否则就算是自己，我也会要你好看。”

“自己？你真的是我吗？”听见美国对英国的维护，美利坚顿时反胃到了极点，他一把推开美国的钳制，“他是怎么欺骗你的你都忘了吗！我，我曾经是那么信任他，可是他呢？英格兰只是贪图我的土地我的资源，我的人民们被怎样对待他根本毫不关心！”

是的，宗主国因为在欧洲的战争消耗而不断加剧对于美利坚的掠夺。那些不停升高的税金，一个又一个可笑无比的收税项目，让美利坚大陆上的人们不堪重负。

起初，美利坚也曾向英格兰说起过逐渐扩大的抗议声音，而英格兰笑着答应他会向国会递交报告，他笑着登上开往太平洋彼岸的船，让他不要担心。

可是一切并没有改变，糟糕的事态愈演愈烈。美利坚向英格兰寄去一封封言辞恳切的信件。

“我相信你不会对我们坐视不管，所以一直在试图阻止他们，”他回想起多年前的那些信，Dear Arthur...Dear Arthur...，他也曾经亲密无间地称呼英格兰的名字，却从没有收到任何回音，“可是你欺骗了我，因为对你的信赖，我伤害了无数人民，他们因为我的犹豫不定而失去了生命！”

那些信，是不是和眼前这一箱箱茶叶一样，也已经沉入海底了呢。

“对不起，我……”英国没有抬起头，只是死死盯着地砖上的一块裂痕，像是自言自语一样轻声说着。

英国的话并没有说完，下一秒，美国就一拳打了上来。

“闭嘴，你根本什么都不知道！你这个自以为是的青春期小鬼！”他还想继续，却被及时赶上的英国阻止了即将落下的又一个拳头。

“美国，够了，到此为止吧，”英国闷闷的声音传来，“如果伤害他，说不定你也会受到影响。”

他将情绪激动的美国挡在身后，看向美利坚。他的脸色依旧有些苍白，声音也无精打采，“抱歉，我刚才不应该那样对你说话。如果你不愿意住在美国家里，一会儿会有工作人员来，你和他们说就可以了。”

没有想到那个英国会这么轻易地向自己道歉妥协，美利坚一时有些愕然，不知道该答应他还是继续反驳。

“你想要回去对吧，那就跟我走，我知道方法。”就在他还在纠结的时候，美国又恶狠狠地瞪过来，语气不善，“做完就快点滚回去，不要毁了我们难得的假期。”

虽然对眼前这个处处维护英国的美国十分不满，但是听到他说有让自己回去的方法，美利坚还是不情愿地跟着他来到了位于市郊的房子。

“……所以为什么他也一直跟到了这里。”

美利坚站在二楼的客卧门前，问向一旁的美国。

虽然他依旧对战争中的对手戒心满满，但不知道为什么，一想到刚才英国脆弱的样子，心里就生出了难以消散的愧疚感。

尽管不想承认，但是美利坚并不想要看见他那副仿佛世界末日的表情。

所以此刻他尽量压低了声音，确保还在一楼客厅的英国不会听见两人的对话。

“给我听着，”美国似乎也和他的想法是相同的，他将美利坚拽进卧室关上了门，“我不想讲太多，因为你回去之后根本不会记得我们的对话，只会记得和……总之，当年的事情不是你想的那样，所以如果你还想平安回去约克郡，就不要再在英国面前胡说八道。明白了吗？”

连威胁带恐吓了一番，美国说完这些就准备离开，就在他走出房门的时候，突然停下脚步，又补充道。

“你对他不是只有厌恶与恨，亚瑟更是。还有，他在这里是理所当然的，因为这里是我们的家。”

还没等美利坚想清楚他的话，房门就再次关上了。

事情不是那样还能是怎样，我对英格兰，我对他……

桌面就在窗边，明明是客房，上面却没有一点灰尘。新鲜的玫瑰插在精致的瓷器瓶里，隐隐散发着甜香。

我们的家。

美国临走前的最后一句话又在耳边响起。

三百年后，就算成为了真正的国家，我也依旧选择和他住在一起吗？这个在殖民地时期都遥不可及的梦想，竟然会在他打破一切之后成为现实？

在这场因为愤怒与仇恨而发起的战争之后，我和他，还能够像从前那样相处吗？眼前的这个英国是不是又在故技重施地欺骗美国，就像他曾经做过的那样。

三百年后的夜晚并不怎么黑暗，奇怪的灯光闪烁在窗外。美利坚躺在蓬松的床上，思考着英国和那个美国奇怪的关系。

晚饭时的英国似乎已经恢复了，他的脸色看起来好了很多，尽管没有怎么说话，但还是将美国叫来的外卖吃得一干二净。

而美国，那个三百年后的自己，总是有意无意地与英国频繁肢体接触，英国也并没有抵触，只是会在美利坚看向他们时有些不自然地拉开两人的距离。

美利坚见过无数的家庭，无数对爱侣，他无法控制地将眼前的两人与记忆中的一对对为爱情癫狂的男女对应起来。

可他们都是男人，除此之外更是国家、是敌人、是背叛者。

这一定只是自己的误解。

因为我和英格兰，和亚瑟，已经不可能再对彼此露出心无芥蒂的笑容了。

想到这里，美利坚的心口没来由地一阵冰凉，像是有人挖走了本来在胸膛里跳动的心脏，现在，这里只留下了巨大的空洞。

自从战争打响以来就被美利坚刻意封存的记忆第一次突破了陈旧的木匣，在脑海中肆意奔涌。

英格兰温暖的怀抱，拂过发丝的右手，落在额头上的一个个亲吻，令人无比心安的嗓音。

他多么希望那一切都是真的，多么希望英格兰曾经真正地爱着他，他是那么期盼着他的陪伴，所以才对欺骗与背叛恨之入骨。

每一天，他都想要再见一面英格兰，可是等到他透过镜片望见他的时候，却只剩下痛苦与悲伤。

美利坚不明白这种感情究竟是什么，他一边忍受着疼痛，一边仍旧不肯放过任何一个望向他的机会。

当到这场战争结束，美利坚心想，等到一切都结束，我就永远都不用再见到他了。

我们只是曾经的兄弟而已，这些折磨与痛苦根本毫无理由，随着战争的终结，它们也一定会消散在火药的气味里。

“阿……阿尔……”

在迷迷糊糊中，美利坚似乎听见了令人怀念的声音，那是从前英格兰呼唤自己的声音，穿过草原、越过森林、跨过海面。

“阿尔，我…不…唔。”

可是这个声音和从前不太一样，好像带着奇怪的喘息，话语也一直断断续续，似乎是在忍耐着什么。

美利坚想起白天英国因为自己的话而咳得快要晕倒的样子，虽然有些不情愿，但还是决定去查看一下他的状况。

当他踏进走廊后，那个声音变得更加清晰了，像是要喘不过气一样地叫喊着他的名字，声音逐渐变得高亢。

美利坚不曾听过他这样的声音，他突然变得焦急。英国是不是根本没有恢复，他是不是还在因为自己的那些话而……

没有多余的精力再思考下去，美利坚循着那个声音快步走到卧室门前，想都没有想地推开了那扇门。

“英格兰，你没事吧！”

可映入眼帘的并不是被病痛折磨的英国，而是两个相互交缠的赤裸身影。

英国俯趴在床上，光洁的背部在窗外灯光的映衬下泛着白色的光。他闻声看向了门口，那双战场上冷漠的双眼中现在满是无法自抑的点点泪水。

在与美利坚眼神交汇的那一刻，理智瞬间回到了已然失神的眼眸里。

英国想要爬起身来，却被身后的美国又压回床上，伴随着又一个近乎全力的深顶，他望着门口的方向发出了像猫一样的叫声。

美利坚目瞪口呆地看着美国俯下身，掰过英国的脸，与他交换了一个情色的吻，那几乎都算不上是一个吻，只是两个快要渴死的人发疯了一样地从对方口腔里汲取水分。

他在英国的耳边说了什么，美利坚并没有听到，也没有精力去注意，他只是一动不动地盯着床上那个无比熟悉却又极其陌生的人。那不是无情战斗的英格兰，也不是温柔慈爱的英格兰。

那个人半张着被染红的唇，晶莹的液体在齿间连成细丝；他用双手稍微撑起了身体，下一秒，就被跪坐在身后的人揽着脖子抱在怀中，一览无余。

星点红印遍布略微消瘦的洁白身体，胸前的凸起更是红得快要滴血，身下还在被不断进入撤出，肋骨的形状随着大幅起伏的胸膛而若隐若现。 身前男人的象征高高翘起，因为身体被不停顶弄而摇摆不停，明明没有任何触碰，顶端竟然已经溢出了即将绝顶的液体。

美利坚从没有见过这样的英格兰。

虽然他曾经无数次被那双手臂拥抱，却从没有被这样向后环住脖颈；虽然他曾经听过那个声音唱响一首首歌曲，却从没听见这样难耐的呻吟。

曾经高大的身影，此刻却显得如此纤弱，仿佛只要伸出双手，就可以将那柔软摆动的腰全部收入掌心。

“阿尔，阿尔……”

迷乱的眼中情色满溢，它们半失焦地望着美利坚，伴随着那不知道究竟是在呼唤谁的声音，将他扔进了即将喷发的火山口中。

火热的岩浆翻涌四溅，美利坚被全部没入，复又抛向遥远的天空。

他飘在空中，疾速流动的空气丝毫无法驱散周身弥漫的热量。下面是一望无际的绿色森林，因为绵绵小雨而蒸腾着细密的雾气。他落在这一片绿林中，又瞬间被白色萦绕包裹。

记忆中的英格兰向他走来，脸上温柔慈爱的笑容逐渐变了样子，红晕爬上双颊，喘息自唇间滑落，迷朦的双眼径直看向他，颈前的红色飘带像是火一样。

「你早就想要了。」

我，我不是…

「为什么看见我就会痛苦？」

因为你背叛了我，你欺骗了我。

「你知道那不是真正的原因。」

因为，

「你真正恨我的原因是什么？」

因为你，不肯爱我。

「你想要的爱，是哪一种呢？」

我想要的是……

「阿尔弗雷德。」

“阿尔弗雷德…”

英国的全身都在剧烈地颤抖，白色的液体溅在他的身上，落在早已被揉乱的床单上。他失去了力气，瘫倒在被自己弄脏的地方，失神地平复呼吸。

可是另一个人却不给他休整的机会，在忍过了急促的收缩后，又捏着他的腰继续快速动作起来。

刚刚释放过后的身体似乎经受不住这样的强烈刺激，英国的双手死死抓住床单，将脸埋入其中，无可抑制地不断高声叫着。

口干舌燥的感觉愈发强烈，仅仅是吞咽口水已经无法让美利坚获得解脱，他像是被夺去了心神，走进卧室，一步一步，直到将那熟悉的金发缠上指尖。

感受到头上的触感，英国稍稍偏过头，露出了大半张脸。近距离下的情热面庞就像是闪耀着罪恶之光的毒蛇，亮出滴着毒液的獠牙，将美利坚的理智全部吞食入腹。

他的手逐渐下滑，抚过挂满细碎汗水的额头，抚过精致的鼻尖，直到那两张随着急促呼吸轻轻颤抖的唇瓣。指腹来回描绘，似乎是要将这柔软又烫人的感觉深深刻在其上，永远也无法忘怀。

突然，更加火热的东西试探着碰了他的手指，带着湿潮，在他的指缝里留下闪着光亮的痕迹。

周围的空气愈发稀薄，美利坚的呼吸也逐渐急促。缠绕着手指的东西将他拉入柔软的口腔，与之紧密相缠。

美利坚在其中慢慢地搅弄，看着无法吞咽的津液顺着英国的嘴角、沿着自己的指缝滴落在之前被其他液体打湿的痕迹上。

英国的嘴里太热了，热量从两人相接触的地方流入美利坚的身体，从内部烧起熊熊的烈火，他知道自己的下身早已经被烫得胀大到了极限。

这个感觉让他回想起了很久之前的第一次遗精，从梦中醒来的美利坚羞愧地搓洗着自己的衣裤，却碰到了当晚正好失眠的英格兰。

那时候的英格兰温柔地抚摸着比自己稍微矮了一些的他，轻声告诉他人类身体的自然情况，可是美利坚却根本无法看向他。

因为让他弄脏裤子的那个梦里，没有女孩，甚至没有自己，只有眼前这个他一直视作家人和兄长的人。

「你想要的爱是哪一种？」

我想要的是……

在身后急速的冲刺中，英国的身体又颤抖起来，舌尖紧紧勾着口中的手指，似乎想要它们探入更深。

美国再次拉着他的手臂将他向后仰起，在粗重的喘息里吻上了英国的侧颈，在那里用力吮吸着，就像是扑到羚羊的猎豹，紧紧叼着脖子不让它逃跑。

可这只羚羊也并没有逃命的打算，而是倒在身后的胸膛之中，被灌进了猎手的精液。

美利坚的视线紧紧粘在那被撑到极限的地方，他看着那里在贪婪地收缩榨取，像是要吸尽最后一滴。

黏稠的白液随着美国的退出被带走了大半，剩余的部分在一下又一下的开合中离开英国的体内，顺着身体的曲线流在大腿内侧，干涸成为无比淫靡的水痕。

在又一次缠绵的亲吻过后，美国放开了手，嘲弄的眼神看向仍然盯着英国身体的美利坚，“你真的厌恶英格兰吗？真的恨亚瑟吗？”

美利坚没有回答。

他恨他，怎么可能不恨他。

可是……

“如果你还不明白，那你永远也不可能回到过去。”

说完，他又在英国的耳边说了什么。

床单中的英国撑起上身，弯起双腿跪趴在美利坚的面前。绿色的双眼已经恢复了大半神智，此刻正微微上挑着看向他。

这样的眼神让美利坚恍惚间回到了那个被自己封存的梦境。

梦里的英格兰与平时有些不同，他专注地看着自己，轻声呼唤他的名字，阿尔弗雷德。那个声音忽远忽近，时而像是漂浮在空中，时而又像是直接钻入耳道。他凑近了那张脸，在鼻尖相触的瞬间，梦境轰然坍塌。

然而现在的一切是那么真实，英国的吐息穿过衣料，直接裹上本就已经快要爆发的地方。美利坚艰难地咽下口水，半是惊慌半是期待地盯着身下的那个金色的发旋。

距离逐渐缩小，直到湿热的舔舐隔着布料清晰地传来。

“唔…”

仅仅是在裤子上的两下舔弄就让美利坚不受控制地发出了一声闷哼，似乎是很满意他的反应，英国总算停下了对年轻国家来说过于强烈的刺激，他再次抬起脸，一边用鼻尖来回蹭过已经开始脉动的敏感部位，一边勾起眼角看进美利坚快要烧起来的眼睛里。

被依旧泛着微弱水光的双眼看着，美利坚情不自禁地抬手摸上英国的侧脸，就像遥远的从前，他被英格兰抱在怀中时一样。

不过那时他的手还是那么小，与现在这个几乎将英国的脸庞全部纳入掌心的手截然不同。

他着了迷一样地摩挲着英国的脸，看着他像猫一样乖顺地蹭着自己的手掌，看着他又伸出舌头，在已然汗湿的掌心轻舔。

像是全身的神经末梢都集中在了那里，美利坚被这若有似无的挑弄刺激得微微发抖，他像是要逃开一样地避开了那张嘴，轻轻捏住英国的下巴，将他的脸抬起。

“英，英格兰…我……”

他想说我们不能这样，他想说我不能接受，可是话到嘴边却怎么也说不出口。他看向英国，那个人因为他纠结的表情而露出了微笑，好像在安慰他，在对他说没关系。

顺着抬起的角度，牙齿咬上了扣在腰下的简易小扣，美利坚不知道他是如何做到的，只在转瞬间，包裹裆部的布片便被解开了一边，从美利坚的角度，他看见自己的下身已经胀得有些发紫。

随着另一边的小扣也被解开，那个怒张的部位猛地跳出，结结实实地拍在英国的脸上，让他下意识地闭上了双眼，错过了美利坚震惊中隐藏着亢奋的扭曲表情。

然而还没等美利坚回过神来，那只灵活拆卸纽扣的舌就一刻不歇地缠了上来。像是品尝美食一般，它从最底端一路上滑，带起包裹茎身的表皮，直到到达顶部。

“啊，唔……”

男人最敏感的地方被柔软的舌头打了几个圈，美利坚的喉中溢出了破碎如啜泣一般的呻吟。脑中一片空白，眼前也全是金星，他无助地伸出手，抓住了已经十分凌乱的金发。

舔弄的动作稍稍减缓，美利坚终于呼出一口气，双手稍稍展开，扣住了身下的那个脑袋。

可是这一刻钟的放松很快就结束了，英国重新埋首于下方，新一轮的刺激再次袭来。这一次的舌在来到顶端后不再慢慢画圈，而是仔仔细细舔过那一道凹陷，甚至将舌尖稍稍挤进了那个小小的空洞之中。

美利坚从来都只是在积累很久后自己粗糙解决，哪里被这样对待过，更何况现在跪趴在他身前的还是英格兰。

经不起挑逗的青年连连倒吸了几口凉气，双手紧紧握着英国的头，下身不住跳动。

察觉到他即将到达临界，英国并没有躲开，而是直接将那敏感的头部浅浅地含进了口中。

在物理和精神的双重强烈刺激下，美利坚终于像是要哭出来一样颤抖地泄在了英国温暖的嘴里。许久没有发泄过的精液量异常庞大，甚至从英国的一边嘴角流了出来。

他赶忙退出，下意识地想要帮他擦去污迹。可是还没等他碰上那里，英国就伸出了还沾着白色液体的舌头将漏在嘴角的精液尽数卷进嘴里，随着一个吞咽进入了他的身体。

就算是最富有创造想象力的美利坚，也幻想不出眼前这样的场景。不停发抖的手捧住英国的脸，话语破碎不堪。

“为什么，为，为什么要这么做……英格兰，你还是，还是在骗我，对不对……”

英国的手贴上他有些冰冷的手背，眼中勾人的情欲色彩在一瞬间散去大半，他的眼神无比真诚，让美利坚无法不相信他的话。

“我从没有骗过你，阿尔弗雷德。因为我爱你，我一直爱着你。”

好友们死去的样子再次出现在脑海，与英国的话搅在一起，令他一阵晕眩，只能闭上眼睛连连摇头。

不，你从来都不曾爱我。

我也一样，我，我恨你，我不想要再看见你。

我们不可能再回到从前了。

“亚瑟，honey，别忘了我啊。”不满的声音响起，美国皱起了眉头，在英国还留着淡淡红痕的臀瓣上轻拍了一下，“腰再抬起来一点。”

英国闻言回头看了看他，无奈地笑了一声，稍微抬高下身。

于是美利坚就看见那比自己的东西还粗了一圈的茎身一寸寸地埋入英国身体，似乎是进入得十分艰难，英国好几次埋下头不住地喘气，身体也在微微颤抖，整个人看起来无比痛苦。

美利坚无法再继续看下去，他扶住英国即将瘫倒的身体，对美国生气地吼道，“停下，没看见他很难受吗！”

可是美国非但没有停止前进，反而一把拉起英国，借着姿势的变换将最后一截尽数没入。

在英国的呻吟中，美国轻笑着握住了他高高扬起的下身，“告诉你吧，亚瑟那个样子不是难受，而是爽得快要忍不住了，对不对，honey？”

英国没有回答他的问题，然而再次爆发的下体给出了无可反驳的答案。他喘息着偏过头，寻求着美国的吻，并且在下一秒就如愿以偿。

美利坚看着缠绵忘我的两人，心中一阵阵泛起邪火，丝毫不顾让英国露出那种表情的根本就是他‘自己’。

他拉着英国的胳膊，让他又趴在了自己重新起了反应的器官前。

美利坚不知道自己到底在想什么，可是在看见英国在他人怀抱里高潮的时候，他只知道自己快要发疯了。

英国像是知道他的心中所想，没有过多的迟疑，将面前的性器深深吞进了口中。

美利坚的大脑一阵发麻，好像被巨石狠狠砸到，又好像跌进海里呛得头晕脑胀。不等他细想顶端到底顶到了什么东西，英国便动了起来。

他不停吞吐着，虽然比身后正在贯穿他的东西相比小了一些、但依旧还是过于粗大的茎身在红润的双唇中进进出出，带出晶莹透亮的液体。

因为刚才已经发泄过一次，美利坚不再像之前那么敏感，他甚至有余裕再次抬手握住英国的后脑，在每次下定决心想要将他拉开的时候，却不自觉地将那颗脑袋压得更近。

身后美国的动作也越来越大，几乎每一次都是连根刺入，让被堵住嘴的英国只能发出呜呜的声响。

这极大地刺激了美利坚，他也学着美国，小幅度地前后挺弄起来。像是为了方便他的进出，英国将本来不停缠裹的舌藏在了最下面，让他在口腔内一路畅通无阻。

美利坚逐渐丧失了自制，他紧紧抓着英国的头发，身下的动作也愈发粗暴。他难耐地仰起头，紧闭的双眼前一片黑暗。

码头上英格兰即将乘船离开的背影越来越远。他想要叫住他，却眼看他换上了整齐的军装，转过身，眼中悲伤满溢。

「阿尔弗雷德，我一直都爱着你。」

英格兰说了和英国一样的话，美利坚握紧了手中的枪，眼前的画面逐渐崩裂。

等他再次低下头查看时，发现英国已经因为数次的深顶而流出了泪水。

这让还在固执坚持自己厌恶他恨着他的美利坚突然手足无措，他从英国口中撤出，两只手不停地帮他抹去满脸的泪水。

“对不起，我，我刚才，对不起……”

他甚至没有意识到自己正在对英国连声道歉。

英国只是摇摇头，握住沾满自己津液的东西，再次将它全部裹进口腔。

“啊，不要再……英格兰，为什么，我，我对你……”

为什么要做到这种地步，为什么明明像女人一样被压在身下，还会露出满足又幸福的笑容，为什么要对我说那些话，我们不是敌人吗？

吞吐随着身后加快的进出而逐渐用力，美利坚只觉得每一次都像是要被吸干所有，他再次在失神中抓上了英国的头发。

恍惚中，他似乎看见了一些并没有发生过的记忆。

被大雨打湿的军装、冲天的赤红烈焰、被炸沉的军舰、被从天而降的不知名物体摧毁成为废墟的城市。

他在幻象中走进英格兰的房间，床上的人满身绷带，伤口还在渗着血。美利坚的手中攥着一封封已经泛黄的回信，它们写在那些令人心碎的时代之前，却因为主人被强制关押而无法寄向大洋彼岸。

英格兰被关进了伦敦塔，国家的象征，却被关进了叛国者的监狱。

几百年后的战乱时代里，那些信才终于被下属交到了收信人的手中。它们那么多，那么长，可通篇的文字都在诉说着同样的感情，歉疚与爱情。

美利坚不知道这些画面是不是自己已经快要坏掉的大脑编织出的幻觉。可是此刻的他想要去相信，就算是虚假，他也想要相信，因为……

“亚瑟，亚瑟，我爱你…”

美国也像是快要到达顶峰，他紧握住英国的腰身，肉体发出快速响亮的碰撞声。

幻觉再次出现，他看见自己握住信封的手不住颤抖，他看见自己跪倒在床边，看着床上重视昏迷的英国。

他小心翼翼地捧起那只伤痕遍布的手，在唇边不停亲吻，低声说着早已下定好的决心。

「亚瑟，我不会再让你孤单一人。」

英国模糊的呻吟越来越响，转了几个弯的声音清晰地在美利坚脑中回荡。他紧紧抓住英国，不顾一切地将自己一次次地送入他的嘴里，顶向不停痉挛的喉咙。

口中漏出的低喘与美国的声音合二为一，不分彼此，终于，在一阵节奏相同的冲刺后，英国再次流着泪水被浇灌、填满。

“哈……英格兰，英格兰…我……”

「你想要什么样的爱」

我想要你

想要你家人般的爱

想要你兄弟般的爱

更想要

这样吞噬一切、燃烧全部的爱

美利坚听见了自己的脑中的声音，它冲破层层的阻挠，撕开一道道封禁，终于在心里不停的叫喊出声。

“英格兰，我，”他抚摸着面前依旧有些出神的英国，逐渐凑近，任由那个声音接管一切，“我想要……”

然而就在唇瓣相贴的一瞬间，他却被另一个自己一把推开了。

“Hey, go find your own England.”美国将英国圈在怀里，为他擦净粘在嘴角的一点污迹，带着笑意的视线相互交缠，“You’re all mine.”

眼前的一切逐渐模糊，最后映入眼帘的，是两个相爱之人的甜蜜拥吻。

“美利坚！你没事吧！”山姆担心的脸出现在还有些旋转不定的视线里。

美利坚坐起身来，揉了揉疼痛不已的后脑，一片混乱，“我这是，怎么了？”

“你刚才直接摔在地上，还磕到了脑袋，我们都以为要出大事了！”山姆急得面红耳赤，“不过还好只是昏过去了大概一分钟，看来你果然和普通人类不一样啊。”

“哈哈是啊，幸亏了，要不然明天和英格兰的战役都不知道该怎么办了！”其他人也满脸庆幸地看着他。

英格兰。

这三个字像是一锤重击敲在美利坚的大脑上，奇怪的画面和声音不断浮现。

他看见了英格兰趴在身前，一刻不停地吞吐着自己的……

这是什么？！

美利坚不顾一切地冲向室外，他举起望远镜不停搜寻，终于看到了那个熟悉的身影。

心跳再次狂奔不止，全部的血液都冲向大脑。

那个人转向了这束视线的方向，绿色的双眼似乎与他眼神相交。

亚瑟

美利坚无声地叫着早已经决定永不再使用的称呼。

平日里的满腔愤恨现在却翻不起一丝波澜，快速跳动的心脏里满满地全是酸楚。

这是多年来，美利坚第一次与英格兰面对面。

可是那个人只是绝望地跪在他的面前，大雨降他的金发打湿，顺着他的脸颊流下，让美利坚分不清那到底是雨水还是泪水。

他伸出手，想要摸摸那个人，可是只触到了悲伤的空气，和冰冷的雨滴。

英格兰，你为什么要哭泣。

你是否也和我一样，付出了全部的心，却什么也抓不到留不住。

在身后的欢呼声中，美利坚抬起头，天空中阴霾密布，雨滴落进他的眼中。

———

“他还真消失了，”结束了缠绵的吻，英国转头看向之前美利坚站着的地方，“说什么只要帮他含出来他就能回去，我还以为你是骗人的。”

美国抱着英国躺在床上，又抬起他的手落下两个响亮的亲吻，“真过分呐honey，我什么时候骗过你。”

“是吗？那是谁说自己在二战的时候才对我……现在看来，明明是在青春期小鬼的时候就开始想入非非了嘛，真是，唔。”

“啊！啊啊啊啊！”没想到立刻被抓到了把柄，美国捂住英国的嘴，在慌乱中开始口不择言，“那你，你明明以为我是骗人的，还兴致勃勃地帮他，亚瑟，你这是出轨！不伦！外遇！必须要接受英雄的惩罚！”

说着，他又翻身压住了英国，在他的脖子上一通乱舔乱咬。然而英国却没有挣扎，只是被他痒得轻轻笑着。

美国有些疑惑地抬起头看向他。

英国满眼笑意，双手捧着他的脸，一字一句地认真说道，

“我无从狡辩，亲爱的，因为我确实爱着他，从没有改变。”

温柔的声音一如从前。

Fin.


End file.
